combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MP5A4
The HK MP5A4, is a German Sub Machine Gun. It is has been recreated in-game to be one of the most balanced weapons of the SMG category. It has average power, average recoil, and good rate of fire, along with low spread. Overview Being one of the original SMG's in the game, it is hardly considered a popular weapon, as more players opt for a stronger UMP or a bullet-hosing P90. However, it is still one of the frequently used guns by beginners and, with a lot of patience and practice, an efficient tool for more experienced players. Its big highlight is, actually, the gun's high rate of fire, accuracy, and easily controllable horizontal recoil, both when scoped in or not. Although not often seen, Reflex Sights work extremely well when attached; the bullets have low Bullet Spread and its recoil is buffered when Tap Firing, which can help gain the upper hand in mid-range. For closer situations, the fire rate works surprisingly well, allowing players to drop targets fast even with its slightly-lacking firepower. It has a rather fast reload speed clocking in only slightly higher than 2 seconds. Variants Event * In CA:EU MP5A4 was available for permanent for 100,000 GP. *It was sold for permanent duration on Combat Arms Brazil 4th Anniversary between 09/18/2014 and 09/24/2014 for 100,000 GP. Trivia *On 1/12/11, a maintenance patch accidentally put the MP5A4 on sale for 99 GP for 30 days. Hordes of players purchased the weapon multiple times, some spending up to 11,000 GP to extend it to permanency. The shop error was fixed later the same day. Nexon removed all such MP5A4s from players' storage and refunded their GP. Those who received an MP5A4 for permanent via multiple 30 day gifts, however, were allowed to keep it, due to Nexon's policy of not touching the contents of players' Inboxes. Forum Moderator Kalika stated that she didn't see any reason to ban the players who exploited the glitch. *After February 3, 2010, the MP5 is no longer up for Default Weapon Replacement as that offer has been removed from the game. *Strangely, when the player is carrying this submachine gun, they'll notice that the fire selector switch is on the single fire symbol, yet it's firing in fully automatic in game. This is not the case for MP5 RAS and MP5 RAS Centurion, which both have burst-fire capabilities, but do not have single fire capabilities. *In addition, there appears to be a single fire and burst fire selection, although the in-game MP5 MOD MARK II does not have either. The MP5 RAS and MP5 RAS Centurion do however have burst-fire capabilities. *This weapon was once offered as a default weapon change. As of the 2-3-10 Patch, Default Weapon Changes have been removed from the Black Market and are no longer available whilst every other weapon in the Black Market were offered for Permanent Duration. *This is one of the few weapons in Combat Arms NA to be able to be bought for a 1-day duration. Media MP5A4 draw.gif|The drawing animation of the MP5A4. MP5A4 fire.gif|The firing animation of the MP5A4. MP5A4 reload.gif|The reloading animation of the MP5A4. MP5A4 sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the MP5A4. MP5A4.png|The MP5A4 in-game. MP5A4.gif|The MP5A4 as depicted from a picture of the Arsenal. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Category:2008 Category:GP Category:Reloaded-Common